


Sinful Christian

by sugardaddylwt



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Daddykink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardaddylwt/pseuds/sugardaddylwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forgive me father for I have sinned...."</p><p> </p><p>where Louis, a 28 year old man, is attracted to Harry. A 17 year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Christian

I have sinned. It is simple to say but the burden however is not simple to deal with. The young lad (A/N: LMAOOOO) who has my thoughts filled to the brim with impurity is my sin.

What once was a safe haven, a place to free myself of the devils acts, to free myself from the absolute treachery and unforgivingness of the world, is now the reminder to myself that I- am a horrible man. For as a horrible man I have thought of horrible things, done onto this boy in my head horrible acts. I have sinned, I have sinned, I have sinned!

It is looked down upon to have impure thoughts of a being other than your significant other, the one who has vowed to be there until death. Yet here I am, kneeling with my hands held together, praying for God to forgive me. This boy, this child! He is the source of every evil act I have committed. His hair curly, his eyes as green as the great, vast and beautiful forest, his body carved like it was meant to be treasured, to be dealt with great care.

But this child with lips of rose and delicate steps. This child whom holds the title of innocence, whom walks like the floor is glass and his feet are stone. Such a child should not be the source of any man's evil! His eyes meet mine and my breath hitches, his lips curl into a small smile. He winks and licks his lips suggestively. In the house of the Lord, this child dare do such things? 

My gaze hardens and I turn away, my wife's hands resting on my own. She rubs along my hand seeming to notice my uneasiness. I turn my head toward her and see she's already looking at me. This woman, this beautiful woman who I had vowed to love does not know of my thoughts of this boy nor what I had done in my mind. My beautiful wife does not know. Then again, nobody does except he and I. How unfortunate that is, isn't it?

Leaving the Church with my wife's arm looped in mine we make our way to the car. The church bells ringing and the birds chirping. Families are chatting around us and we hear someone call out to me.

"Mr. Tomlinson! Mr. Tomlinson!" the voice calls, my wife and I turn to the voice and there he is, "Mr. Tomlinson, I really enjoyed hearing you speak during church today." he says while rubbing up and down my arm. His eyes seem to trap me into a little world with nobody but me and him.

The beautiful forest green staring into my soul, picking at every word, breath, every thought I've ever had. His lips, so pink and so pretty. His mouth seems to be moving but I cannot and do not wish to hear him. His hair flows in the wind like a scene from a romantic movie. His pale pink sweater complimenting his skin and his pants sticking to his th- I wish not to go on for the Lord would never forgive me then.

"-that alright with you Honey?" my wife says with a smile. I turn away from a smirking green-eyed devil to face her, confused. "What?" she laughs before answering, "I just invited Harry for dinner tonight since his parents are out of town for the week, so I just wanted to get to know him and maybe his parents would allow him to stay with us. Is that okay?" I'm hesitant to answer.

The source of my impure thoughts to come to my home? My wife won't even be home then! "Wait but dear, you work late today don't you? Maybe we can resch-" I am cut off as she speaks, "Oh nonsense! You two can have dinner without me! I'll be home for the rest of the week, it really isn't a big deal!" she smiles.

I gulp but nod anyway but every bone and muscle in my body begs me to stop. "Perfect! I'll see you tonight Mr. Tomlinson." Harry says with a smile, walking away with a sway to his hips. The devil is coming to my home tonight and I don't know if I'm prepared.

 

Harry Bottoms x


End file.
